


Coming Off The High To Face Reality

by RestlessCancer



Series: Karkat: Engage in Matespritships [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content, continuation of If You Don't Get It Now Then You Never Will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestlessCancer/pseuds/RestlessCancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is probably going to be the final installment for I Lied Get Over It.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plans For A Big Day

You wake up in bed with Dave. Both of you are fully clothed because you want things to be special for your big night next Friday. Ever since the birthday sex you had, the two of you have been more abstinent than your brother Kankri during Cronus' trip. 

"Good morning, sleeping Kitty." Dave murmurs rolling over on top of you. "We are so close. Can you believe it? Marriage. Matrimony. You are the first to tame a Strider in monogamy."

"Damn straight." You respond, grinning widely.

"Come on, Kanaya isn't going to wait on us just because it's our wedding." Dave chuckles, getting up and pulling you up after him.

You stand there, each of you with your arms around the other's the waist. Dave rests his forehead against yours and stares into your eyes, crimson burning into sapphire. He rubs his nose against yours before tilting his head to the side and kissing you. He takes a moment to suck on your bottom lip and nibbles on it a little bit. He starts kissing a line from your chin, along your jaw line and down to your neck where he pauses. He kisses a spot on the right side of your neck and you tilt your head to the left to give him easier access. You moan and melt as he sucks and bites the spot on your neck, reveling in the intimacy and endorphins. The pure pleasure is almost overwhelming.

You snap out of it as you realize what he's doing. Just as he bites the spot again and kisses it, sucking on it again, you push him away gently. Unfortunately he still has a good grip on you and his teeth a little ways into your neck.

"Dave. No. I am a homo but this is not what everyone needs to see!" You tell him.

"Relax, you always wear hoodies any way and it's almost winter so your scarf and coat will cover it up nicely." He murmurs around your neck as he continues to make his mark on your neck.

"What happened to 'Kanaya isn't going to wait on us'?" You rebuttal with a grin as you roll your eyes, trying to be annoyed.

"Right. We should start getting ready. Right after this!" 

He grins and throws you down on the bed. You roll out of the way before he can get on top of you.

"No! We are so close! Don't give in now!" You encourage as you get up, chuckling a bit as he gives you a mock pout.

"Well you're no fun!" 

"Tell that to your past self on my birthday."

"You know what I mean." 

"We can still shower together..." You tempt him, looking back over your shoulder as you pause in the doorway to your bathroom with your right hand on the the door jamb. 

"Wait for me!" 

He jumps up and pushes you into the bathroom. You undress each other and jump in the shower. Cleaning each other up, you occasionally make out as the water pours down over your naked thin bodies. His olive complexion melting with your fair, lightly freckled skin. You get out of the shower and dry off while Dave goes into the bedroom to get dressed. You look at your reflection in the mirrored medicine cabinet above the sink. You watch your expression change from bliss to embarrassment and shock as you notice a palm-sized, purple bruise of a hickey that he managed to shape like a heart.

"Strider! I am going kill you right after I make out with your face!" You shout from the bathroom.

"I guess you saw it huh?" He calls back, laughing as he enters the bathroom.

"You are the worst." You say, staring at his reflection in the mirror as You smile while he wraps his arms around your waist and kisses the hickey.

"But the best of the worst, right?" He breathes, sending shivers of excitement along your body.

"I'm going to get dressed, you dirty hipster. Stay out of my pants and off my neck." You tease. 

"Aww but kitty, those are the fun places!" He whines playfully as he follows you into the bed room.

"Exactly!" You smile deviously as you drop your towel on the floor and look at him over your shoulder.


	2. Runaway DaveKat?

"KK, 2top fidgeting. I 2wear to gog that I will 2mear thi2 2hit all over your face in the uglie2t way." Sollux threatens as you flinch while he attempts to put eyeliner on you for a reason that you cannot seem to fathom.

"Karkat, if you fail to cease and desist, I will not hesitate to resort to drastic measures. I plan to execute Kanaya and Porrim's instructions to make you look your best. We all know that if any of us fail to comply, they will not hesitate to spill blood. They are very sweet and patient, but their tempers are simply horrendous when exacerbated." Kankri warns, slapping your shoulder.

He normally never hit you, even teasingly. It became one of your triggers after the accident when you were little. However, you have been a huge pain today, which is why they are calling you a bridezilla. You have relentlessly chewed them out for it too. You did not want a huge, stressful wedding and reception, but Dave convinced you that if everything seemed to start going downhill, the two of you would "bolt and get married in vegas or some shit." Dave's eloquent, isn't he?

"Just fucking stop! This is ridiculous and insane! Why the hell am I wearing women's make up?" You explode glaring at their reflections in the vanity mirror of your hotel's bedroom suite. 

You sigh in exasperation as you bury your face in your hands. You don't give a damn what you like. Hell, if it were up to you, you would be getting married in pajamas in the park and then race home to have rough sex. Instead, you are getting married just inside the psychology building at the university where a glass wall reveals a chillingly beautiful scenery of the winter that blankets Iowa completely by December. The scenery is breathtakingly beautiful and there are a couple of snowy owls that will be released at the end of the ceremony. Dave had talked to one of the field biologists who had been raising them and convinced him to wait to release them after your ceremony. It's sweet that he's trying to make it all fairytale and wonderful, but you're happy with your pajamas and gazebo wedding.

"Kitten, what is the matter?" Your dad asks in a sweet tone, coming up behind you, brushing your bangs from your forehead and stroking your hair.

You hear Sollux and Kankri close the door as they step out of the bedroom and into the living room.

"This isn't what I wanted. I didn't want some freak show of friends and family coming to criticize the wedding that hasn't even happened or the marriage that isn't even official or real yet!" You voice is even, but it's still comes out strained and disappointed as you turn to face your dad.

"So why are you doing this to yourself?" He asks, playing with your hair until it sits in the disheveled mess you've come to prefer.

"I want Dave to be happy and have his big plans. I never though I would get married so I never really planned anything. With my panic disorder and triggers, I just feel like any and all of this bull shit is fucking stupid!" You mutter, wrapping your arms around his waist and burying your face in his thin yet slightly pudgy abdomen.

"Language, baby." He gently scolds you. "I understand, but he may not if you don't tell him and I suspect you didn't."

"No... I mean I explained the whole panicky anxiousness that I have and how it doesn't really mix with something like this, but I never outright said that it wasn't what I wanted." You admit, looking up at him with your chin resting on his stomach as you look up at him, which is habit from when you were little.

"Kitten, you can't keep secrets. I hoped that you had learned that from your first break up with Dave and then your break up with John. I never feel that anyone is good enough for you, but I recognize the sweet child that Dave brings out in you and I want to see you have that again. So, please, for your sake and that of your poor daddy, be honest and don't have any secrets. Tell him." Your dad insists, a pained look on his face as your eyes glisten with unshed tears at the memory of how you lost Dave and John to secrets before.

"Will you please tell him. I'm not okay and I don't want to completely ruin our day by running in there bawling or something." You plead, your voice set with a childish tone.

"Just this once because I know that this is an important day for the two of you. After this, all truth and honesty out of you the first time. In marriage, there are no secrets, just like in all healthy relationships." Seth, your safety net and father, responds before kissing the top of your head and leaving. "I love you cuddle crab."

"I love you too King crab."

Your dad was always the sweet, authoratative figure. A real version of the storybook, fairy tale kings, only yours is only the king of civil activist groups and some branches of Christian churches. In fact, your father is the priest who is supposed to marry you and Dave. He got the nickname King crab because though he is that royal, almighty figure, he also tends to get very crabby. You got that from him and cuddle crab is his nickname for you because you also love to cuddle more thatn anything else. As you faintly smile at the thought, Kankri and Sollux re-enter the room, clicking the door shut behind them.


	3. Looking Up-Not That Way You Pervert.

"Karkitten, can you forgive me for being so crabby? You know I only want things to go well for you." Kankri asks, wrapping his arms around you and kissing your forehead as you reciprocate the embrace.

"Of course, KanCrab." You murmur, burying your face in his sweatshirt. You love to inhale his scent, it has hints of sweetness and the scent of a forest after it rains.

"What about me, KK? Can you forgive me?" Sollux asks, running his fingers through your hair, a disarming gesture that he only uses when he's truly sorry for his poor behavior.

"I guess..." You smile teasingly as you look over and up at him with your cheek pressed against Kankri's abdomen.

"Wow, Thank2, KK." He teases back sarcastically.

You straighten yourself up so that you can try the make up thing again and sit patiently while you wait for your dad to come back. Things go smoother this time and you actually think it looks kind of good, flattering in a subtle way. If you didn't know any better, you might not have realized you were wearing any. You also realize that the only reason you could before was because you kept squirming so they laid it on thick to make up for the mistakes. You feel like a jerk for being so resistant before. 

You hear a knock on the door before it opens. You stretch, feeling stiff after sitting like a statue for at least an hour, and turn to face the new edition to your wedding slaves. You freeze when you see Dave in his sweats. You know you;re not supposed to see each other all dressed up, but you wonder if it still counts if it's only makeup...

"Dave?" You say, looking confused. You thought your dad was going to speak to him for you...

Sollux and Kankri exit again, sensing that whatever was about to happen is nothing they should be around for. You tense, feeling yourself starting to panic. You fold your arms over your torso in a defensive gesture.

"Hey, kitten, what's the matter?" He asks, getting down on his knees at your feet with his hands on your knees while his face speaks to his concern more than his tone.

"I'm a little better now, but I'm still really scared. I don't like public things because I'm afraid that it'll be like halloween all over again!" you confess, leaning so that your forehead rests against his as your eyes close. A tear escapes as your guilt for ruining your special day starts to build.

"Babe, I don't care about what they think. I only care about what you think and what you can handle. You're my one and only. Besides, this is just as much your day as it is mine. So what do you want?" He reassures you as he kisses that first tear and licks the second from your cheek, a comforting intimate gesture.

"I want you to be happy and I want to learn how to be more normal like you..." You murmur, sliding your face to bury itself in the curve of his neck as your arms wrap around him and he slides you down onto his lap.

"I don't care what happens as long as we're tied to each other in every reasonable way possible. I want everyone to know that I own you and if they touch you, I will beat them to nothing." He promises.

"Can we just make this go by quicker? I'm fine after the ceremony but it's standing up there with all those eyes watching me that makes me so..." You trail off, gripping tighter and you feel him do the same to reassure you that he's still there.

"Of course, we'll cut the vows and make the walk down the isle a little more up-tempo. That way we'll be done sooner. Is that okay kitkat?" He suggests, pulling back enough to see your face. Looking into his lively green eyes, you feel like it will be perfect.

"Yeah." you kiss him tenderly, teasing him with your tongue before you smile as subdued smile.

"Alright. I'll go make some tweaks and update everyone. You just relax and great ready at your pace. We have until sunset to get everything in line and it's only a little after noon." He says, sliding you back up in the vanity stool and getting up.

He kisses your forehead before he leaves, turning to smile at you before he closes the door.

A sunset wedding with sparklers to follow. It'll be perfect just like him.


	4. Finally Getting Married

It’s getting closer to sunset. You watch from the fifth floor window in your bedroom suite as the wispy clouds change from snow white to candlelight yellow verging on the oranges, pinks, purples and blues of dusk as twilight sets in. You regret having your makeup already done as you stare at your sparkling white, off-white and black tuxedo. You’re only wearing a zip up hoodie and a pair of plush pajama pants that John gave you last Christmas. It seems like a challenge and a dare for you to get dressed. Lacking in confidence, you decide to call your brother back in to help you navigate the situation.  
“Kankri! I need you!” You whine, sticking your head out of the door that separates you bedroom from the living room.  
Kankri comes over, out of breath from dashing to your room from his.  
“What’s the matter, Karkitten?” He asks, entering your room, closing the door and embracing you.  
“How the hell do I get a tuxedo on with all this shit on my face?” You ask, embracing him back.  
“Well, bubba, you just have to be careful and that’s why we had you put on a zip up hoodie and leave your shirt off.” Kankri comforts, kissing the top of your head. “Do you still want me to help you?”  
“Yes.” You reply, breaking away to unzip your hoodie.  
There’s a knock on your door and Kankri goes to answer it.  
“You two better pick up the pace, Kanlove. It’s nearing sunset.” You hear Cronus warn him before hearing the sound of them kissing before Kankri closes the door.  
“Eeeeuuuu, KanKrab! That’s icky!” You tease, stripping your pj pants off to reveal you sexy little underwear.  
“Oh hush, bubba.” He says, turning back to you and then face-palming as he sees your underwear. “Karkat, that’s nasty.”  
“Hey, we all know what happens after the wedding. I might as well look my best with or without clothes.” You shrug.  
“Well, being your older brother, I prefer you with clothes on.” Kankri responds, helping you pull on and button up the off-white shirt.  
“Fair enough.” You chuckle, slipping the black pants on while Kankri situates your shirt to ensure it gets tucked in.  
After getting your shirt properly tucked, Kankri helps you with you cumberbund, a white shimmering piece that he fastens around your waist. Then he ties your bow tie into place while you think about what you’re about to do.  
“Kankri, are you okay?” You ask, noticing him sniffling as he straightens your bow tie as a few stray tears race down his face before they can truly embarrass him.  
“I’m fine, bubba.” He sniffles with a smile as he breaks away to grab a tissue from the vanity while you slip your shoes on.  
“But your crying, Riri…” You frown, looking up at him.  
“Because I’m just so happy for you, bubba. You’re getting married to someone you love who understands you.” He smiles coaxing you into your jacket.  
“But why does it make you cry?” You ask, following him to his room, knowing everyone else is already headed to the psych building.  
“Because there’s only so much happiness I can hold before it needs an outlet and besides, you’re getting so big! You’re so grown up! You’re not my little bubba, my kitten, anymore. You’re Karkat.” He smiles, tears still spilling over as he gets dressed in his own tuxedo.  
“But, Riri, I’ll always be your kitten and your bubba! I’ll just be a bigger version…” You tell him.  
“I know, kitten. I guess I just miss when you were a tiny little care-free baby because I knew I could make you happy and you’d always be well cared for.” Kankri admits as he shrugs on his jacket and gets his shoes on.  
“You still know how to make me happy and I will be well cared for because I wouldn’t be marrying Dave if I didn’t think he could take care of me. And I know you’ll always be there for me and daddy too.” You assure him.  
“That is true. Nothing would stop me from staying by your side, not even Cronus’s nephew who’s a rather high maintenance child for his age.”  
“How old is he?” You ask, struck by the oddity of his description.  
“He’s actually 23, only a few years younger than you.”  
“How’s he high maintenance?”  
“Well Eridan is socially challenged. He has asberger’s. He basically has no filter, which is the opposite of you since you have too much of a filter.”  
“Oh…” You respond, thinking of how weird you feel at the comparison. “Wait- Eridan? Eridan Ampora?”  
“Yes. I’m sure you know him, he’s coming to the wedding, remember?” Kankri answers, dabbing all the lingering tears from his cheeks.  
“Wow, I didn’t know he had asberger’s… I feel bad for shunning him when we were in school… He always seemed like he was trying to start a fight or something and I never felt comfortable around him.” You admit, a guilty flush coming over your face.  
“Well at least you weren’t one of the kids who bullied him. That list is sadly endless.” Kankri points out as he grabs a gift bag from his closet and ushers you towards the door to the hotel suite.  
“I guess… Maybe I should apologize and ask him to dance while we’re at the reception…” You suggest, hoping to figure out a way to start making up for having been so rude.  
“I think he would both enjoy and appreciate that. The only one who’s been able to show him any sort of non-familial intimacy so far is his girlfriend, Feferi.”  
“She must be really sweet and understanding…” You muse aloud as you get in the elevator with Kankri.  
“She is. She was a nurse in the behavioral health unit at the hospital he was admitted to. He had considered harming himself after a rather detrimental experience with an especially nasty bully. The poor child. Honestly, I have a hard time around him since he’s so cross. At the same time I understand that he always has a hard time.” Kankri continues as you both leave the elevator and find a limousine driver holding a sign that says ‘Vantas-Strider and Guests.’  
“Are they still together?” You ask as you both follow the drive out to the limousine.  
“Currently, Eridan is staying with us because Feferi needed them to take a break. I’m afraid that even she can’t keep being so understanding.” Kankri confesses with a sigh as he slides into the back seat with you.  
“It must be awful…” you comment, shivering from being in the cold without a jacket or any extra warmth.  
“You already know, bubba. The way your life has been isn’t unlike his. The major difference is that your ailment isn’t genetic and may be curable, definitely manageable, but Eridan can’t get rid of his.” Kankri points out, handing you the gift bag.  
“Riri, this is supposed to be with the others in the hotel’s ballroom.” You tell him, trying to hand it back.  
“Not this one. Cronus already took the other to the ballroom before he left.” Kankri counters, pushing the bag back to you. “Go ahead and open it.”  
You obey, feeling a little guilty and embarrassed about being the center of attention. You know it’s supposed to be your special day, but it’s stressful having all eyes on you. You slowly pull out the tissue paper from the top of the bag and reach in. The first thing you pull out is a red, plush cloak with black fur trim.  
“Jeez, Riri, you really went for it…” You murmur as you admire the garment.  
“That’s not all. Reach in and pull out the other part, kitten.” Kankri smiles as he helps you into the cloak.  
You reach in and pull out the second item. It’s a patchwork quilt with pictures on most of the squares of various blissful moments in your life; you playing with Sollux in your childhood, your first date with Dave, old concert tees, becoming a Godfather, your anniversary with John, your engagement with Dave, and more.  
“Look out, kitten! You dropped the other two!” Kankri chuckles picking up two other quilts, one matching yours in size and the other is the size of a baby blanket. “We have no doubt that you two will-”  
“Stop!” You breathe, emotions welling up inside of you and threatening to overflow in the form of salty waterfalls from you crimson eyes.  
“What’s the matter, kitten?” Kankri asks, alarmed by your response as he gestures for the driver to leave you two in the car for a little longer.  
“I can’t- my makeup- I- I’m going to cry if you keep this up.” You stutter, your voice cracking as you strain to center yourself.  
“Oh, Kitten, I’m sorry, let’s just put these away and get you in there.” Kankri frets, tucking the blankets away.  
“Okay, I can do- I- I can’t do this! Shit. Fuck. Fuck me. Holy shit. I can’t do this! Kankri, help me! Where the hell am I? What the fuck is going on?” you panic, rocking back and forth and putting your face in your hands.   
“Kitten, look at me! Look at me, bubba. Look at Riri, Karkat.” Kankri insists until you finally obey. “Karkat. You are perfect and your perfect fiancé is waiting for you. No one’s here to judge you or anything of the sort. We are only here for your support. Did you take your meds this morning?”  
“N-n-n-n-n-no!” You stutter panicking even more.  
“It’s okay, come here.” Kankri soothes, pulling you onto his lap. “I brought a dose just in case. You want me to sing your song?”  
You nod as you swallow the pills he hands you.  
“Don’t know, don’t know if I can do this on my own. Why do you have to leave? It seems I’m losing something deep inside of me. Hold on, onto me. Now I see. Now I see. Everybody hurts some days. It’s okay to be afraid. Everybody hurts, everybody screams and it’s okay. La la la la la la, it’s okay…” He sings to you.   
You start to relax and realize where you are and what’s happening.  
“We’re late, aren’t we?” You sniffle and sigh.  
“We’re not late, everyone else is early.” He smiles.


	5. "Stop Standing There"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title and song used are Avril Lavigne's "Stop Standing There" lyrics from her album "Goodbye Lullaby"

You take a deep breath and force yourself to sit still while Kankri puts the finishing touches on your makeup. He smiles as he gets out and takes your hand to help you out.  
“Ready, Kitten?” Kankri asks, walking you to the door.  
“Yes.” You smile shyly as you look up and bite your bottom lip.  
“You’ll be okay, bubba.” Kankri kisses your cheek and releases you to take Cronus’s arm as you enter the building near a stair case leading down to the landing where the altar is set up.  
You watch as Jade and Jake walk down, then John and Vriska, Rose and Kanaya, Sollux and Aradia, Equuis and Nepeta, Gamzee and Tavros, Eridan and Feferi, Dirk and Terezi, and Roxy and Jane. Not all of them are couples, but most are. The exceptions are interesting to you. Like how Dirk and Terezi aren’t an item, they’re just friends. It’s the same with John and Vriska. John is almost too nice and Vriska is just well, intimidating you suppose, but John isn’t that sensitive so the pairing seems to work to some extent. Next your niece/goddaughter Lily walks down as the flower girl. Her little brother, your godson/son/nephew (Christopher, what an effed up family) Danny follows as the ring bearer. Finally, Devn, Dave’s father, and your dad each take one of your arms and escort you down as the music starts.  
“All this talking to you  
I don't know what I'm to do  
I don't know where you stand  
What's inside of your head  
All this thinking of you  
Is that what you're doing too  
You're always on my mind  
I talk about you all of the time  
Don't waste another day  
Don't waste another minute  
I can't wait to see your face  
Just to show you how much I'm in it  
So open up your heart  
Help me understand  
Please tell me who you are  
So I can show you who I am.” Avril Lavingne’s “Stop Standing There” plays as you walk up towards the altar, Devn kisses your cheek before sitting down.  
The music dies out as you reach Dave, who grins and you know that behind his aviators, his eyes are smiling too. You wonder what color they will be. You both wear color contacts to hide your crimson irises, but he does it more often.  
Your dad assumes his position and seems like an eternity, he finally has you two say your I do’s and goes into the part you’ve been waiting for.   
“Love and marriage are a puzzle. In order to be happy, you must be together and willing to mix each other’s pieces to fill in the puzzle.” He recites as you and Dave swap cumberbunds and ties. “Are you ready to see through to each other’s true selves?”  
“I am.” You both respond.  
“Karkat, please remove David’s shades.” He instructs and you obey. “David please remove Karkat’s cloak.”  
Dave obeys as well. You look at his eyes and realize he left his contacts off and you smile as you start to cry.  
“You may now kiss your husband.” Seth says warmly, holding Dave’s shades and your cloak.  
You kiss Dave passionately, your tongue tracing secret messages inside his mouth until you’re forced to pull away due to the overload of carbon dioxide and lack of oxygen.  
“Why are you crying, darlin’?”Dave murmurs, brushing your tears away.  
“You didn’t wear contacts and now, we’re married.” You whisper back, hoping your makeup doesn’t look like splatter art.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you more...”  
“You wanna bet?”  
You chuckle as he tries to kiss your neck. He takes your hand, your ring finger cuffed and asphyxiated seductively by a silver band with diamonds and rubies embedded in it, and Dave’s glittering next to yours. You both walk back through the aisle and everyone follows you out. As you step out, there are sparklers being lit and drawing loving messages. The sun has almost completely disappeared but you can still see the snowy owls released in front of you, screeching as they fly off, zigzagging across each other’s flight path.  
“You are ridiculous.” You chuckle tossing the heart-shaped flower arrangement behind you and looking to see who caught it.  
“Yes!” Nepeta’s sugary sweet voice cheers.   
“Uh, are you sure this is supposed to happen...?” Equuis inquires, his deep voice reminding everyone of the authenticity of his Native American heritage.  
“Of purrs, silly!” Nepeta giggles, kissing him.  
You shake your head and smile as you and Dave climb into the limousine, your cloak and his shades already waiting for you.  
“I hope this lasts forever...” You murmur as you cuddle with him beneath the memory quilt.  
“Who says it won’t?” Dave smiles. “Maybe I’m a time traveler.”  
“And I’m a Knight of Blood.” You roll your eyes, knowing that both of you are essentially the exact opposite.  
“Oh, hush, kitty.” Dave teases.  
“Nah, I’m good, Avie!” you chuckle, giving him an eskimo kiss.  
“That’s where you’re wrong, KuddleKat.” Dave disagrees.  
“How?” You ask, surprised and a bit confused by his contradiction.  
“Because you’re purrrfect.” He murmurs and you purr like a cat, knowing how it makes him smile.


	6. DaveKat's Song

The limosine pulls up at the hotel and Dave escorts his husband into the ballroom. It's dark with red and silver accent lighting everywhere, especially by the six foot tiered cake that Kanaya and Jane managed to slip a waterfall in the middle of. Karkat is grateful for the darkness as they take their seats at the head of the ballroom. Karkat listens as everyone makes their toasts to the newlyweds and swallows hard as his turn arrives. Karkat stands and takes a deep breath.

"When I first met Dave, I was scared shitless. I had forgotten everything on the exam we were about to take and he saved me and my degree. When he had said that I owed him, I never thought that it would lead to us being a couple and then not and years later, getting married. For awhile, all I wanted was to hurt him because he didn't understand me and now, it seems like he's the only one who ever understood- aside from my Daddy-" Karkat says, raising his glass towards his father. "Now, all I want is to be with him forever and always."

"And with that, let's all raise our glasses and get them opening their gifts!" Kanaya announces and everyone raises their glass to Dave and Karkat as the two kiss before crossing arms and clumsily drinking from their glasses.

Dave and Karkat take turns opening the gifts with everyone gathered around their table. Pots, pans, bedding, kitchen utensils, organizers, and many other things collect on the gift table. Finally they reach Eridan's gift. Dave rips the paper off handing it to Karkat who folds it as he rolls his eyes at his "hot mess." Dave chuckles and kisses Karkat before tearing the box open. Upon seeing the contents, Dave smiles and thanks Eridan, quickly going to close the box before Karkat can catch a glimpse.

"Wait a minute, babe, I didn't get to see what was in it!" Karkat teases, throwing the wrapping paper wad at Dave. 

"Meh, it's just more stuff for our new place. bedding and whatnot." Dave dismisses, only further peaking Karkat's curiosity and suspicion.

"Well let's show the others then." Karkat encourages, taking the box and opening it.

Karkat pulls out the first thing, an elaborately embellished teal and plum blanket, and digs deeper in to find baby sleeper gowns, bloomers, bonnets, diapers, and all the basic necessities for raising a newborn. Karkat visibly breaks at that moment, realizing that Dave was trying to protect him from the hurt that he's experiencing now.

"Why?! Just- Why, Eridan?" Karkat questions, nearly in tears as he clutches the teal sleeper gown in his tense hands.

"I didn't know what to get ya because all the others got everything else and I knew ya liked kids so I thought I'd get ya started there for when ya were ready." Eridan explains, feeling uncomfortable.

"Why, though... I... We... We can't do it, Eridan!" Karkat points out, tears escaping his tired and emotionally run down eyes.

"And now, for the big finally, I'd like to have our lovely couple hit the dancefloor for the first time as husbands." Dirk announces from the DJ booth as he winks at Dave and gives him the thumb's up.

Dave nods.

"Hey, it's our song, Kitten. May I have this dance?" Dave asks, getting down on one knee.

"What?" Karkat asks, re-focusing on his husband.

"Listen..."

_She sits up high, surrounded by the sun_

_One million branches and she loves every one_

_Mom and Dad did you search for me?_

_I've been up here so long_

_I'm going crazy!_

_And as the sun went down,_

_We ended up on the ground_

_I heard the train shake the windows_

_You screamed over the sound_

_And as we own this night,_

_I'll put your body to the test with mine_

_This love was out of control_

_3, 2, 1-where did it go?_

Karkat smiles up at Dave as he stands and guides Karkat out to the dance floor. They sing the lyrics together as they slow dance with red and silver alternating spot lights shining on them.

Before they know it, the night is over and the two are in bed in their suite, holding each other closer than either ever thought could happen...

 


End file.
